


中出是男人的浪漫（克御，PWP）

by catbadbad



Category: Kichiku Megane, 鬼畜眼镜 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 肉体和精神无比契合的一对，本质相同却又作风相悖，以痛苦开头以陪伴作结。似乎种种迹象表明，命运的红线已经乱作一团，他们是别无选择的天成佳偶。
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya, 克御
Kudos: 33





	中出是男人的浪漫（克御，PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> ※题目是脑抽产物，纯渣男发言，请女性朋友们勿代入现实，严厉打飞做出此类发言的男友。
> 
> ※cp鬼畜眼镜：克御，逻辑死，剧情无，就开车。大量体液描写，些许强暴提及，注意避雷，第一次写克御，请多多指教。
> 
> ※一个瞎搞的题目引发的肉文灵感。

佐伯的歪理邪说御堂已经听得够多了。

那男人恃宠而骄，仗着年轻美貌对他为所欲为。御堂其人孤傲，却也清高，眼里不容沙子的正直秉性，唯独跟被下了蛊似的对这个反社会人格死心塌地。

那张脸蛋虽然出众，真有魅力把曾经跨国企业的一部之长迷得神魂颠倒？

御堂孝典笃定自己不是那种肤浅的人。

微凉的液体质感蔓延开来，他又射在里面了。御堂耻于这种失禁般的快感，本能地收紧穴口。贪恋谷道温软的舔舐，高潮中的佐伯仍停留在恋人身体内部，因为肉体的刺激哼吟出声。

似乎佐伯这家伙很喜欢中出。第一次将御堂单方面侵犯时，也是这样不容分说地射在了里面。对于把攻陷御堂作为首战的新兵克哉，或许那时的较劲更有灭对方威风的战略意味，但此番相处下来，也足够御堂敏锐地观察到——确实是佐伯克哉的性癖使然。互通心意成为恋人后，对于两人的相处御堂做了更多功课，决意不能再像以前自暴自弃将卫生清洁囫囵带过。御堂私下里买了保险套，在床头柜里搁置着，有意把那盒套子放在佐伯堆放情趣道具的抽屉里最显眼的地方，那家伙却每每视若无睹地绕过这个流程，提枪上阵不计后果。

动物有用体液圈出地盘、标记所有物的本能，他早就从那双深不可测的眼睛里看出兽性。

佐伯把人侧压在床上，舌尖探进耳廓，沿着弧形留下津液。听感被黏腻的水响干涉，御堂不堪其扰，紧绷的两肩左右挣扎了一下，佐伯低笑着放开那通红的耳尖，把鼻息喷在人颈后，撑起身子追逐那张拼命往枕头里躲藏的脸。

“才多久，又想要了？御堂桑的里面真是喂不饱的无底洞，殷勤地要榨干我呢。”

“明明是你自己不肯出去……每次都……嗯……弄在里面……”

“御堂桑像是养不熟的猫一样，我可是尽心尽力地相待，这样反咬一口可不好哦。”

重新充血膨胀的肉棒把身体里填的满满当当，御堂的腰肢不听命令，自作主张左右摆动起来，酥麻的电流从交合处扩散到全身。

“只要我拔出来，不多时就会回复到那张不留情面的冷俊脸蛋，御堂桑只把我当震动棒用呢。”

“要是你……只在床上才表现得像个恋人……这样想也怪不得我吧？”

本意是谴责佐伯在平日对恋人交心不够，从对方嘴里听到那种物化的比喻词语浑身都轻飘飘的，有根小刺直击身为男人的自尊，御堂的头脑有些混沌了。微妙地被对方奉承的状态，令他胯下的部位不可抑制地兴奋。

长辈们有个俗语，形容某人精于某技叫做“老天赏饭”，早在MGN时期御堂就敏锐地发现佐伯在沟通技巧上的神奇天赋。洞察人心的弱点，编织精巧的话术，连最刻薄冷漠的甲方也能轻易博取欢心，那些敬语，尊称，恭谨顺从的神情，毕竟已成为职业的一环，施展起来得心应手，伪装得令人捉摸不透。床上的佐伯总是习惯把他捧上云端，再以肉欲百般挑逗，欣赏其坠下神坛。

那样古怪的性癖，除了迁就也别无他法。佐伯淫靡华丽的喉音，刻意在他耳边压低，像是展开一张精巧的天网，又像是收束成一缕缠人的线。以流淌的质感从耳洞滑进，如一记直击心灵的魔药，又如鳞甲冰凉的毒蛇。

等不到对面的致命一击，他的五感尽是破绽，无非这次是听觉先倒戈卸甲。克哉游弋的气声轻轻一唤他的名字，他便钉在原地动弹不得，只需勾一勾手指，便如给塞壬迷住的远航者，头也不回地步入深渊。

背德的快乐流遍全身，御堂听见自己呻吟的淫声渐渐盖过了佐伯，再想不起什么矜持。

缠绵悱恻的吻，令御堂心神涣散，同样无法分辨的还有下体的冲撞。到底这快乐是因为和他做爱的是佐伯克哉，还得单纯因为被男人操弄而兴奋不已。

恐怕永远不会找到答案了。

扩张的欲望吞噬着这具皮囊，佐伯克哉孜孜不倦地以各种方式表达对其裸体的热爱，那些对于一个男人而言过于直白露骨的词句哪怕他听过千遍也免不了羞赧。

修长的指节在后腰流连，色泽浅淡的体毛像是赤子一般新鲜可爱，佐伯从收回的食指上尝到些许汗渍的咸涩，眼睛里一汪荡漾的清波勾得御堂不禁去看，而后沐浴着恋人痴迷的目光缓缓舔过其余的指尖。

御堂口舌生津，喉结明显地滚动了两下。克哉尝试着顶弄了两下，坏心地有意避开了最有感觉的区域，比起体感的快慰更多的是做戏的意味——说实话，完全没有尽兴。御堂不甘地调整了仰卧的姿态，让受力更多落在结合的部位，沿着一个方向打圈扭腰。佐伯口里发出轻轻的嘶声，眼睛危险地眯成一线，看起来相当受用。

“还不动？我床上可不需要没用的男人啊……”

如果不是眼尾的一抹嫣红，御堂挑衅的蔑笑看起来还真像那么回事，他差不多坚持到了自己所能维持体面的极限——姑且定性这幅高傲不驯的模样为体面的话。

那副勉力支持的神态完全落在克哉好球带上，他脑子里名为理智的弦完全断掉，胯下充血的玩意鼓胀地仿佛要爆炸，

御堂感觉到有种相当疯狂的意识附体于他的恋人——过于反差以至使他几乎无法相信是那人潜藏至深的本我，在体内一往无前地驰骋，最终借由性欲的形式野蛮地捆绑两人命运的红线。

打桩机器也好，发情野兽也罢，不管那是什么，他一概照单全收，对发生于自身的暴行冷眼旁观、漠然置之，直至循着本性应和下来。

尚在眼眶里就失去了温度，脸颊上滚落的咸水冰凉苦涩，时隔多日，御堂孝典终于看清，在最初的最初——一切开始的那次“招待”之中，除了这位毋庸置疑的主犯，还有另一位显而易见的帮凶——不是别人，正是他深埋心底的积欲。

什么样的招待要定在酒店，哪怕是彼时那个傲慢无礼的御堂部长，也是承认佐伯克哉出众的外貌的。或许屈居人下违背了他的主观，但最初臆想打破单纯工作关系的正是他御堂孝典。

这份不为人知的心情，无法坦诚的秘密，作为事件的唯二当事人的佐伯克哉永远不会知道。

御堂孝典并拢双腿，主动夹紧体内的肉棒，穴口媚肉好似挽留似的大开大合。佐伯的眼神停了许久，用两个手指拨开那张诚实的小嘴，被一些粘稠透亮的液体濡湿，他像个口欲期的婴儿般歪着脑袋，一派天真地送到嘴边去尝。

“唔……别……别……”

“御堂桑的味道……真是人间极品……怎么，满脸不信呢？是想要亲口确认？”佐伯的眼镜反射着不定的光芒，嘴角的笑容越发带有玩味，气息比平时更为急切，想是胯下的家伙被恋人服侍得舒服，锐气逼人的性子也给磨软了几分。

没猜错的话应该是肠液吧，从那个地方出来的东西，怎么都只能用恶心来形容……一度被淫荡的身子背叛，律己甚严的御堂如今原谅了施暴的罪魁祸首，也始终对自己怀有某种难言的秘辛。明明是被佐伯克哉射在嘴里也甘之如饴的家伙，偏偏对自己轻贱鄙薄。

御堂拼命摇着头，躲避着佐伯欲行不轨的手，尽管那副不情不愿的样子实在诱人，佐伯并没再坚持把残余的体液抹在那人抿紧的薄唇上。他胡乱地在御堂白皙的胸脯上蹂躏一气，下体狠狠地顶撞到最深，别有用心地在相同的角度反复碾压，性器撑开谷道的褶皱，将隐藏的敏感点一一爱抚。

御堂的脸上浮现起明显快乐的神情，情欲的红霞从耳根漫到颈侧，像是微醺的醉汉般口不择言。

“别只……那一处……别的地方……也要……”

“嗯……哈……那么，想要什么呢，御堂桑？”克哉的状态已经完全不比起初的游刃有余，凭着做为支配者的素养在强撑罢了，然而不必担心身下的御堂还有余力出言点破他的虚伪，抛去自尊溺于情欲的人儿几乎是不假思索的接话道：

“……再用力些……给我……更多……”

体内苏醒了一头贪婪的欲兽，名为御堂孝典的男人偏离了他一贯的社会定位刻板形象，在佐伯克哉的床上尝尽世间的极欲，深陷其中不能自拔，某种意义上的“堕落”大概正合了某人的心意。佐伯情难自抑地重复着冲锋的动作，御堂左胸肿起的乳粒被他无意识间纳入口中吸得青紫一片。

仿佛是凭空生出的一道闪电劈中了这对穷奢极欲的恋人，两具躯壳维持着颤抖的姿态交叠在了一处。因为激烈的高潮而脱力，佐伯有好几分钟都陷在大脑空白的状态缓不过来，木然感受着一只大手在脸颊上摸个不停，哪怕是他眼里完美无瑕的御堂，也有硬邦邦的肋骨硌得人脖子不适。

御堂急着推开这个赖在身上的脑袋，好在入睡之前躲进浴室洗刷一下通身的狼狈——不消说，克哉肯定是又射在里面了。甬道里蓄着属于另一个男人的精液，这一认知使他矛盾不已，像是身怀六甲的女性一样诡异地感到骄傲——后者明显异常的心理状态可以归因于生物层面的性激素刺激，但是作为男性的他显然没这个道理。

商人的时间贵比黄金，他们两个都是平日里忙得不可开交的精英人士，难得彼此抚慰的片刻闲暇连个爱字也吝于出口。无疑佐伯克哉表意传情的方式绝对出了问题，但御堂孝典照单全收的回应也绝对称不上高明——似乎种种迹象表明，命运的红线已经乱作一团，他们是别无选择的天成佳偶。

**Author's Note:**

> 或许能骗到赞和评论_(:з」∠)_改到半夜肝痛肾亏。


End file.
